Teddy's Friend
by Primrose Masen Weasley
Summary: Her hands, lightly dusted in freckles, which were clasped lightly, twitched as she murmured something. I leaned into hear as she did it again. "Staring is looked down upon in society." She said.


My body jostled slightly with the moving train as I looked for a compartment to sit in. Everyone I'd come across were full. I moved down the train,my trunk rolling behind me, looking. I came across one with a sleeping girl in and decided I'd sit there. She was pretty, and by the looks, tall. Dull but bright somehow, her hair was straight, it was so long she was sat on it. It had a glossy look to it. She had long, blond eyelashes lightly resting on her cheekbones, cheekbones that weren't very prominent but you could just about see them. Her cheeks were covered in freckles. Everywhere was covered in freckles. She was wearing a purple shirt with white jeans. How long were her legs?  
A book, which I think she was reading, lay on the floor. City of bones? Was she into horror or something?  
Her hands, lightly dusted in freckles, which were clasped lightly, twitched as she murmured something. I leaned into hear as she did it again.  
"Staring is looked down upon in society." She said. Her voice was quiet. Kinda' like auntie Luna's, but a bit deeper. Almost like Ginny's, actually. "Did you hear me?" She asked, opening her eyes. I was greeted to a delicate shade of blue and green, mixed together to create the most amazing combination. Her lips parted slightly as she looked at me. I noticed her top lip was fuller than the other. Bit weird that.  
"Excuse my asking, but is your hair, blue?" Asked the girl. I smiled.  
"I believe my hair is turquoise." I answered. "I'm Teddy Lupin, you are?"  
"Jada Dufty." She said, putting out her hand. Her fingers were very long. I shook her hand lightly. We let Go.  
"First year?" I asked, how awkward would it be if she was a third year or something?  
"Yeah, you?" I nodded, she seemed pleased. So was I, I may actually make a friend.  
"So, what house would you like to be in?"  
"Ravenclaw," Damn! "Or maybe Gryffindor. But I wouldn't have enough courage, I'd rather read than anything else." She looked at me for a second. "How did you get your hair that colour." To answer, I turned my hair its natural sandy colour. She didn't seem surprised.  
"I thought so, your a shape shifter." I was gob smacked. This girl must be intelligent. Just then she noticed her book on the floor and bent over to pick it up. When I looked closer, she had a fading bruise on her shoulder.  
"What did you do to your shoulder?" I asked, reaching over as if to touch it. She paled, and moved her hand to her ginger hair.  
"Oh... Well, I'm a very clumsy person." She didn't sound sure of her self. Something told me she wasn't a clumsy person.  
"Horror book?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"No, actually, its just very good fantasy." She looked amused at the suggestion. I smiled again. How happy was I to have made a friend.

After talking and laughing for a while, I realised I had to get changed. I told Jada and then went to get changed in a bathroom. It was difficult, but I managed. Just as I was walking back towards our compartment I heard a laugh, and turned to see a boy looking at my hair. He had green eyes, luminous in the lights of the train, they were red rimmed and tired looking. He had white hair, like wet seaweed and curled behind his ears.  
"I'm sorry," He said. "I didn't mean to be rude, its just, I've never seen someone with blue hair." He smiled, sniffing unintentionally.  
"Its fine... Hey are you okay?" He looked down. I glanced behind the white haired boy to see his trunk. I grabbed the handle and started walking towards the cab.  
"You coming or what?" He smiled shyly and followed.  
"I'm Jem."  
"Jem?" I smiled. "I really can't say much, my names Teddy." He had a glint in his eye.  
"Teddy? Your right you really can't say much." I laughed.  
"Well, Jem, there is a girl in my compartment, Jada," I said. "She's nice, but very witty, be careful; her wrong side, I would believe, is not pretty." I felt bad insulting her, but I didn't really mean it.  
We walked into the compartment to Jada sleeping, her legs draped over the side.  
"Wow, that girl was tired." I said quietly. Jem looked at me confused.  
"What do you-"  
"No." Muttered Jada. She was still sleeping. "No, No, mom! Mom! No! Mom!" She gasped, spluttering as she sat up and tried to breath. She panted, and looked at us with glazed eyes. "It was just a nightmare." She whispered. "Just a nightmare, just a nightmare." She put her head in her hands and I could see a salty tear run down her wrist. She was seriously upset.  
"Hey..." I said, trying to be comforting. I sat down and she put her head against my chest. I hugged her.  
"It was just a nightmare." I said into her hair. "You're fine."  
"It was real, it was like watching her die again!" Her voice cracked.  
After calming her down I introduced Jem and told him about Jada liking horror stories. She slapped my arm and told him all I did was speak nonsense.  
"So what is it that you're reading? Asked Jem  
"Its just a muggle book," Said Jada. "But its fantasy."  
"Really," He said. "I would've thought you'd like things like, the great Gatsby, a midsummers night dream. Things like Shakespeare and all the classics; Brontë and-"  
"How do you know all those?" I looked at him suspiciously.  
"I, well, I like classics." I looked at them to see their reaction. Jada's mouth pursed. Then she burst out laughing and shaking. She looked beautiful and unworried: at that moment, nothing else mattered. We were all laughing and getting along. I wasn't alone anymore

A shout rang out and we were all too distracted to hear. Then more shouting and this time Jada put up her hand to silence us.  
"Shush a sec..." We listened when a someone's back hit the door. They're hand flung around and clasped the door. A girl flipped around and inside the compartment and slammed the door. She muttered a spell, when another spell was flung at the door. She let out a gasp and fell backwards. Jem flung his arms out to catch her.  
"What's going on?" I said, getting up and looking at Jada's alarmed features. She looked at me, questioning but soft, her face fell to the stranger.  
"Are you okay?" She said, leaning down.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said, getting up.  
"Hey there Dalila." Said Jem.  
"What's it like in New York city?" Said Jada. Her hand flung up and she covered her mouth. She looked embarrassed.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"Its a song." She said, shrugging.  
"Come out, Jones." Said a nasally girls voice.  
"Never, you may have taken my necklace, and you may take my life, but you'll never take my wand!" She screamed. I was very intrigued with this girl. She had brown hair which was shoulder length and wavy. Big blue eyes and a stubborn jaw.  
"Jones is afraid of a fight." Said the nasaly girl, walking off. Her shadow moved behind the glass.  
"I'm never getting my necklace back." Said the 4th addition to our party, miserably. She slumped down in a chair breathing heavily.  
"Who was that?" Said Jem, he ran a hand through his hair.  
"Samantha." Said Delila.  
"Well..." Said Jem looking uncomfortable. "This is Teddy," He said nodding in my direction. "Then here's Jada." She looked up, having just reopening her book.  
"We've met," she said dismissively.  
"Yeah, we've met."  
"How?" I asked. Jada looked at me; shut up. Jem and Delila obviously knew each other and started talking. I went to go sit by Jada. She scooted over so we were touching and put her head on my shoulder sighing.  
"My teenage experience has been done in less than 6 hours, on a train. I've earned new friends, had an old friend turn into an enemy, and got a crush." She seemed hesitant to say the last one. I wondered if it was me, or Jem or someone I haven't met. "I mean," she continued "I'm only eleven!"  
"That's a bad thing? The grenade experience thing, I mean." I didn't really ask. It sounded more like a statement.  
"Not at all, I've met you, and Jem." She paused when she said 'you'?  
"Have you changed your mind?" I asked.  
"'Bout what?"  
"The house you want to be in."I said quietly.  
"Yes." She spoke gently. She looked out the window and I watched her cheeks go red.  
"Why?" She seemed to be deciding what to say.  
"I haven't necessarily changed my mind, I've just made a new decision."  
"And..." I nudged her.  
"And the house I want to be in, is the same house as you." I grinned.  
"Well, all you have to do is glue your hand to mine and then we'll walk around, stuck together forever..." I said picking up her hand and interlocking her fingers. She laughed lightly and looked at our fingers.  
"Can I tell you a secret?" She looked as if at a crossroads of what to do.  
"I won't tell anyone." I said. She leans over and cupped my ear, her breath tickling my neck.  
"I like you." She whispered. She pulled back. I leaned over and cupped her ear, just like she had.  
"I like you, too." I whispered. I pulled back and looked at her. She held up her hand and took mine. We sat like that, talking, and laughing, until the train came to a halt and we left the carriage and onto the platform.

Lets just say there was a lot of talking, laughing, looking and touching. And I'm still a first year.

Moving to fast? I mean, I know its still first year but... This just came to me. I had to do it! And do you like Jem. Who should Jada go out with? Do you guys like Jada? More of her past will be revealed, how'd she get that bruise on her shoulder? All will be told in my next chapters!

Hoping you like crumpets,  
Primrose Masen Weasley. (Weird hand fluttering hand gesture and bow)


End file.
